If I could
by Brisby
Summary: Si je le pouvais... Si j'en avais les moyens... Jusqu'où irais-je pour toi ? Petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un bout. Je la transforme en petit cadeau d'anniversaire. Entre univers alternatif ou celui de base, venez vous risquer à lire ;)
1. Default Chapter

Titre : If I could…

( mais si, mais si, il y a une raison au titre je vous la dirais à la fin de la fic ;p )

Base : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Brisby n'en retard

Couple : …oula..c'est compliqué… Le seul qui est à peu près clair, c'est le 1+2+1

Genre : …surprise ;p

Bon, je viens de passer 10 minutes à essayer de comprendre le nouveau rating… Bon, au cas où, on va mettre K+ parce que la deuxième partie le mérite peut-être. Donc :

Rating : K+ ( en prévision ;p )

Disclaimer : ils ne sont pas à moi, grand bien leur fasse. Et la chanson que Duo fredonne « It's oh so quiet » appartient à Björk ( enfin je crois parce qu'il me semble l'avoir entendue chantée par quelqu'un d'autre. Dans le doute, on va dire qu'elle lui appartient )

Note : c'est une fic-cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Yami, mon 'tit chaton na moi :-) Mais comme si je n'étais pas en retard de plus d'un mois ce ne serait plus moi, la cadeau est très en retard. Je n'ai pas du tout suivit les quelques indications que tu m'avais données chaton, j'espère qu'elle te conviendra quand même :-( ( mode stressée « on » )

If I could…

Première partie

Dans une grande chambre sans fenêtre, une personne semble dormir dans un grand lit au centre de la pièce.

Le ronron des machines berce doucement son sommeil.

Un bip rassurant sonne continuellement, paraissant suivre le rythme des respirations de l'endormi.

Des tas de tubes plantés dans ses bras sont reliés à des poches de liquide.

D'autres fils électriques sont enfoncés à la base de son cou, créant des graphiques compliqués sur la multitude d'écrans qui couvrent entièrement un mur.

A la base de ce mur, un homme tape nerveusement sur six claviers différents.

Le bout de ses doigts jusqu'à ses coudes son enveloppés dans des gants d'où sortent une vingtaine de câbles électriques.

Il rentre une dernière donnée dans l'énorme unité centrale puis se relève.

Il s'approche du lit où repose l'autre personne.

Sa main se promène longuement dans ses cheveux.

Puis il se baisse et l'embrasse longuement, s'allongeant à ses côtés.

* * *

_-_ Heero ! Tu as fini avec le balai ? 

Heero Yuy, ex-soldat, homme de guerre hors-paire, stratège relativement bon, terroriste de génie, kamikaze de premier ordre… et actuellement femme de ménage apparemment.

_- _Presque.

_- _Hein ?

C'est assez ennuyeux quand la personne avec qui l'on parle se trouve dans une autre pièce et qu'elle n'a pas compris qu'on ne voulait pas se mettre à beugler dans la maison.

Heero regarda donc ses balayures au centre de la pièce. Il fallait qu'il descende chercher la pelle, répondre au beugleur qui le questionnait au passage, se faire engueuler parce qu'il n'avançait pas plus vite que la lumière, devoir prouver son innocence dans le fait qu'ils étaient complètement à la bourre et enfin, remonter quinze minutes plus tard avec la pelle.

Trop de temps perdu pour tout ce qui lui restait à faire.

Et encore plus de stress pour son beugleur.

Et son beugleur stressé était très énervant.

Donc il ne descendrait pas chercher la pelle.

Donc il fallait qu'il trouve autre chose.

_- _Heero !

Le tapis fut donc rapidement soulevé et les balayures mises dessous encore plus rapidement. Il descendit ensuite et retrouva son beugleur dans la cuisine, les mains recouvertes de farines.

_- _Tu ne m'as pas entendu t'appeler ?

_- _Si. Je t'ai même répondu.

_- _Et tu as répondu… ?

_- _Que j'avais fini.

_- _Génial ! Maintenant si tu voulais juste dépoussiérer un peu les meubles du salon.

Heero arqua ostensiblement un sourcil.

_- _S'il te plait. Je suis passé tout à l'heure et ils sont vraiment poussiéreux.

_- _Je les ai dépoussiérés la semaine dernière Duo.

_- _Super, comme ça tu sauras exactement comment faire.

Le natté lui déposa un court baiser sur ses lèvres.

_- _Merci beaucoup, sweet heart.

Le Japonais soupira et alla chercher des chiffons dans un placard. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce quand Duo qui avait remis les mains dans son saladier se tourna vers lui.

_- _Et surtout n'oublie pas de nouer un chiffon sur ta tête.

La porte claqua, laissant l'Américain rire en tête-à-tête avec son saladier.

Vingt minutes plus tard, le Japonais avait grossièrement essuyé les meubles et allait entrer dans la cuisine quand il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte. Le natté lui tournait le dos et était en train de malaxer une pâte dans un saladier tout en fredonnant doucement.

_- It's oh so quiet, shh shh…_

Heero s'adossa à l'encadrement de la porte. Ses yeux se perdirent bientôt dans la contemplation du jeune homme. Regardant tout et rien à la fois chez lui.

_- It's oh so still, shh shh…_

Il s'approcha doucement et passa ses mains autour de sa taille, le serrant contre lui. Duo sursauta légèrement mais sourit et se laissa allez contre le brun.

_- You're all alone, shh shh…_

Le Japonais calla sa tête dans le cou du natté et y déposa un léger baiser. Baiser qui fit sourire irrésistiblement celui qui le recevait.

_- And so peaceful until…_

Duo se mit à remuer contre le corps du jeune homme suivant le rythme s'accélérant de la musique qu'il était le seul à entendre.

_- You fall in love, zingboom!_

Heero sourit à ce changement de rythme et garda le jeune homme serré contre lui. Si mains commençaient d'ailleurs à se promener sur son corps

_- The sky up above, zingboom!_

Le natté posa une main farineuse sur la joue du Japonais, tandis que l'autre essayait d'immobiliser ses mains décidément trop baladeuses.

_- __Is __caving in, waabam !_

Mais les mains du brun s'échappaient continuellement de celles farineuses de Duo et ses baisers remontaient lentement le long de son cou.

_- You've never been so nuts about a guy! You wanna laugh, you wanna cry!_

Duo continuait sa chanson mais avec de plus en plus de mal et sa voix était pleine de rire.

_- You cross your heart and hope to die!_

Il continuait d'essayer désespérément d'empêcher les mains d'Heero de se promener allégrement.

_- Until it's over…_

Il eut à peine le temps de finir ses mots que sa bouche était attrapée par celle du Japonais. Il se retourna à moitié pour pouvoir passer ses mains dans la chevelure du brun… et y laisser beaucoup de farine au passage. Le baiser se finit et Duo regarda malicieusement.

_-__And then…_

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, puis juste du bout de lèvres, et laissa un dernier baiser sur son nez.

_- _Je n'ai pas fini avec le repas Heero. Et on n'est pas en avance pour le reste si tu te souviens bien.

Le brun grogna et resserra sa prise.

_- _Ce n'est pas la peine de faire tout ça. On reçoit des amis, pas la famille royale de Sank.

_- _Le jour où la famille royale de Sank viendra dîner à la maison il faudra me prévenir, parce qu'on a pas de très bon rapport avec les deux seuls membres qu'on connaît.

_- _Tu n'as pas de très bons rapports avec eux…

_- _Oui c'est vrai que tu t'entends particulièrement bien avec Zechs.

Heero grogna le nez dans le cou du natté, ce qui fit beaucoup rire ce dernier.

_- _Allez, laisse-moi finir.

_- _Non.

Il le retourna complètement et le bloqua contre le plan de travail. Passant une main sous sa nuque, pour garder le contrôle du baiser.

_- _Heero tu… !

Le brun l'embrassa, ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase.

_- _Non tu… Heer… Arrête… Et si jamais…

Le Japonais ne lui laissant jamais l'occasion de placer plus de trois mots avant qu'il ne l'embrasse à nouveau, Duo finit par abandonner. Il commença à laisser lui aussi ses mains se promener sous les vêtements du brun.

_- _Duo, tu m'as dis qu'ils arrivaient à quelle heure déj… Bweuarg ! Vous pouvez pas essayer de vous retenir un peu ? C'est dégueulasse.

Duo éloigna ses mains du corps du Japonais et le regarda d'un air de reproche.

_- _« Et si jamais Kurt arrivait ? » (1)

Heero leva les yeux au ciel.

_- _Si tu me laissais finir mes phrases un peu. Bon allez, je suis sûr que tu des choses à faire, file.

Il s'approcha de son oreille pour lui glisser quelques mots.

_- _Ce sera pour ce soir sweet heart.

Le petit garçon à l'autre bout de la pièce grimaça.

_- _Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu lui disais

Duo s'approcha de lui en rigolant et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

_- _Excuse-moi, qu'est-ce que tu voulais mon cœur ?

_- _Ah ne m'appelle pas comme ça, ça fait bébé !

_- _Mais tu es mon gros bébé.

Duo attrapa l'enfant et le serra contre lui.

_- _Naooon ! Arrête Duo !

_- _Quoi tu n'aimes pas mes câlins ?

_- _Je suis plus un bébé, lâche-moi !

Le natté lui embrassa le front et relâcha son étreinte. Le petit garçon s'essuya énergiquement le front.

_- _Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander Kurt ?

_- _Dans combien de temps ils arrivent ?

Le châtain regarda l'horloge de la cuisine.

_- _Et bien normalement dans… Dix minutes !

Il se releva d'un bond.

_- _Désolé mon cœur mais j'ai encore plein de choses à faire ! Heero !

Le petit blond regarda Duo partir en courrant.

_- _Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

* * *

Une voiture s'arrêta devant ce qui ressemblait à un vieux hangar désaffecté. Un jeune homme en sortit, le visage caché par une capuche, le protégeant de la pluie qui tombait fortement. Il se tourna vers la vitre du conducteur qui descendit. 

_- _Attendez-moi ici. Je serais peut-être long.

Le conducteur acquiesça et remonta sa vitre.

Le jeune homme s'approcha du hangar et y entra. L'intérieur était poussiéreux et aussi délabré que l'extérieur mais son informateur avait été formel. Il se mit donc à chercher une quelconque porte ou entrée.

Après avoir cherché dans tout le hangar pendant plus de dix minutes il en découvrit une. Elle menait à un escalier qui descendait profondément. Il se retrouva dans un long couloir bien moins délabré que le hangar au bout duquel se trouvait un embranchement. Il sortit un gadget électronique lui permettant de voir les sources de chaleur et choisit le chemin qui n'en indiquait pas. Ca avait ses avantages de rechercher quelqu'un qu'on connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Au fil de nombreux croisements qu'il emprunta il rencontra plusieurs caméras de surveillances mais n'y prêta aucune attention. Après tout il devait sûrement en avoir beaucoup dans le hangar ou même à l'entrée qu'il n'avait pas vues. Donc il était sans doute déjà repéré.

Il se trouva finalement devant une porte lourde et métallique. Il hésita un moment, puis il la poussa le cœur battant. Il se retrouva dans une pièce à l'éclairage électrique clair où se trouvait une autre porte. Il avança jusqu'à l'autre porte, mais quand la première se referma, la lumière des néons augmenta d'un coup, devenant insupportable. Il ferma les paupières et se plaqua les mains devant les yeux pour empêcher le plus possible la lumière de passer. Mais le choc avait déstabilisé son équilibre et il tomba à terre.

* * *

Duo, complètement épuisé d'avoir couru dans toute la maison, entra dans le salon et s'affala mollement sur un fauteuil. 

_- _Je ne te dérange pas au moins ?

Il tourna mollement la tête vers Heero qui était assis dans le fauteuil sur lequel il s'était laissé tomber.

_- _Non, ça va… Tu es même plutôt confortable.

Le Japonais leva les yeux au ciel.

_- _Ravis de l'apprendre.

Le natté soupira.

_- _Excuse-moi, je bouge.

Il s'apprêtait à se relever mais le brun l'en empêcha.

_- _Non tu restes là maintenant.

_- _Tant mieux, je n'aurais jamais réussi à me relever de toute façon.

Heero passa doucement ses bras autour de lui.

_- _Tu as réussi à faire tout ce que tu voulais ?

_- _Oui ! Je l'ai fait…

Le châtain leva un bras en signe de victoire.

_- _Mais du coup je suis vidé avant même qu'ils n'arrivent…

_- _Et bien tu as intérêt à avoir retrouvé ton énergie d'ici ce soir.

Duo laissa un sourire planer sur ses lèvres sans répondre.

_- _Il reste combien de temps avant qu'ils soient là ?

_- _Je ne sais pas. Ils devraient déjà être là et… Heero !

L'Américain saisit fermement la main du brun qui se glissait sournoisement sous son t-shirt.

_- _Non mais tu peux me dire ce qui t'arrive ce soir ?

Heero bougonna, le nez dans les cheveux du natté.

_- _Plait-il ?

Le Japonais s'écarta un peu pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux.

_- _J'ai envie de toi.

Duo écarquilla les yeux quelques instants puis baissa la tête, complètement dépassé par les mots du brun.

_- _Tu ne peux pas être un peu moins direct ?

_- _Non.

Le natté le regarda, étonné.

_- _Bon ok, alors tu n'as qu'à me prendre ici, maintenant, au risque que Kurt et les autres débarquent.

Le Japonais défit rapidement les boutons du jean du châtain.

_- _Ryoukai.

_- _Heero arrête ça abruti ! Je n'étais pas sérieux.

Duo écarta les mains du brun et se reboutonna. Puis il se relave et se tourna pour faire face Japonais.

_- _Ce soir sweet heart.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement.

_- _Ce soir…

La sonnette retentit à ce moment. Une première fois, puis une deuxième, puis une troisième, puis elle se mit à sonner sans interruption.

_- _J'y vais !

Le petit garçon passa en courant vers le couloir.

_- _Il a reconnu le coup de sonnette.

_- _Ce n'est pas dur Duo, il n'y a qu'une seule personne dans notre entourage qui sonne comme un forcené.

Duo haussa les épaules en souriant alors qu'on entendait le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait.

_- _Salut mon bonhomme !

_- _Solo !

* * *

La lumière ne diminuait toujours pas et l'homme n'arrivait pas à empêcher tous les rayons de l'aveugler à travers ses paupières. En plus de l'aveugler complètement, cette lumière insupportable lui donnait mal à la tête. Comme si on lui vrillait le crâne. Il tenta de se relever comme il pouvait et dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises. Quand il fut enfin debout il se mit à avancer de façon hésitante, une main tendue tant bien que mal devant lui. Ses pas lui semblaient de plus en plus lourds et il avait un mal fou à avancer. Sa tête lui tournait complètement, et il avait l'impression de n'avoir plus aucun équilibre. Mais c'était comme s'il n'avait pas besoin d'équilibre. Comme s'il était dans un monde sans gravité. Il continua malgré tout d'avancer droit devant lui. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut une éternité il sentit la poignée de la porte métallique. Il l'abaissa aussitôt. 

Il eut l'impression d'avoir un cache sur les yeux. Il ne voyait plus rien. Comme si on lui avait mit quelque chose qui l'empêchait de voir devant lui. Mais il comprit bientôt que ce n'était qu'un effet secondaire du passage de la lumière intense à l'obscurité totale.

Il sortit de la pièce et suivit le couloir à tâtons et aperçut au loin une petite lumière. Il s'en rapprocha d'un pas rapide et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une ampoule placée en haut d'une porte. Hésitant, il refit en sens inverse pour vérifier que ce couloir ne menait qu'à cette porte et qu'il n'y avait pas un couloir caché par l'ombre. Mais il ne semblait rien y avoir d'autre.

Le cœur battant, il leva la main vers la poignée et n'osa pas l'abaisser pendant de longues minutes. Le risque de déception était si grand. Il finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et ouvrit d'un coup la porte.

Il resta un long moment sur le seuil, partagé entre le désespoir total et un bonheur fou.

* * *

Le jeune homme blond portait le petit garçon aux cheveux aussi blond que lui dans ses bras. 

_- _Je ne suis pas un bonhomme, j'ai huit ans et demi.

_- _Et alors ? L'âge n'y change rien. Tu seras toujours mon bonhomme. Tant que tu ne me dépasseras pas d'une tête du moins. Encore que…

Kurt grommela puis sembla se résigner.

_- _De toute manière ce sera toujours mieux que les surnoms que me donne Duo.

_- _Oui justement, où il est lui ? Il ne va même pas accueillir ses invités ? Son invité le plus important en plus ?

_- _Il est dans le salon je crois, attends je vais…

Le petit garçon gigota dans ses bras pour pouvoir descendre.

_- _Laisse-moi descendre !

_- _No way bonhomme.

Solo passa Kurt sur son épaule et entra dans la maison.

Depuis le salon Duo qui avait suivit la discussion s'apprêtait à aller les rejoindre mais il ne vit pas la jambe d'Heero tendue.

_- _Waaah !

Solo ouvrit la porte rapidement en entendant le cri et aperçut le natté affalé sur Heero. Ce dernier le regardant impassiblement tandis qu'il gardait le châtain serré contre lui.

_- _Si je vous dérange, dites-le.

L'Américain se releva rapidement et après un regard de reproche à Heero, il se tourna vers le blond.

_- _Ouais c'est ça je crois. Ca fait plus d'un mois qu'on essaye de prévoir cette soirée mais bon, j'ai plus trop envie de la faire je crois.

Solo ricana, posa le petit garçon qu'il tenait encore dans ses bras et ébouriffa les cheveux du natté.

_- _Où sont les autres ?

Duo regarda sa montre avant de répondre.

_- _Pas encore là. Mais sœur Hélène et le père Maxwell avaient dit qu'ils seraient en retard. Les trois autres par contre je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font.

Solo le regarda l'air très étonné.

_- _Wow.

_- _Quoi ?

_- _Je suis le premier arrivé ?

Le châtain rigola.

_- _Et oui, comme quoi il faut qu'on se mette à croire aux miracles.

_- _Fais gaffe toi.

Duo s'éloigna pour ne pas se faire à nouveau ébouriffer par le blond.

_- _Je te sers quelque chose en attendant qu'ils arrivent ?

_- _Pas de refus. Il fait une chaleur à crever.

_- _Alors let's go. Tu viens Heero ?

Le Japonais toujours dans son fauteuil leva les yeux et acquiesça silencieusement.

_- _Ah non, je refuse !

Sans plus de cérémonie Solo poussa Kurt et Duo dehors.

_- _Je ne voudrais pas dire mais tu donnes l'impression d'avoir les hormones en furies. Tant que tu n'auras pas pris une douche froide je ne serais pas sûr que tu ne vas pas sauter sur Duo par envie subite.

Après un dernier sourire sarcastique, il referma la porte. Heero soupira longuement ; décidément, Solo était celui avec qui il avait le plus de mal. Encore qu'en tant qu'ex soldat, les discours de paix du père Maxwell lui couraient sérieusement sur le système. Mais le pire restait quand même avec Solo. Avec sœur Hélène ça allait encore, elle donnait typiquement l'image d'une mère, et ça avait des côtés reposants.

Enfin…

Duo les adorait tous alors il pouvait bien essayer de les supporter.

Le Japonais se releva et il s'apprêtait à sortir quand il aperçut quelque chose au centre de la pièce. Une sorte d'ombre qui se matérialisait de plus en plus. Elle grisaillait comme une télévision mal réglée. Entre quelques grésillements Heero aperçut quelque chose qui ressemblait à une personne encapuchonnée qui se tenait debout. Il la regarda une dernière fois et sortit précipitamment de la pièce.

_- _Duo ?

Le natté qui se rendait dans le jardin avec un plateau où trônaient jus de fruits et alcool s'arrêta en entendant la voix du Japonais.

_- _Oui ?

_- _Je dois aller quelque part, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Le châtain posa son plateau sur une table.

_- _Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Où ?

_- _On vient de m'appeler du boulot.

L'Américain détourna les yeux.

_- _Boulot ?

_- _Hm.

_- _Un samedi soir…

Le brun saisit son visage entre ses mains, l'obligeant à le regarder.

_- _Duo… Un stagiaire vient de foutre le bordel dans tout ce que je fais depuis trois mois.

Le natté ne répondit pas.

_- _Je fais le plus vite possible.

_- _T'abuses, ça fait un mois que je prépare ça…

_- _Je fais le plus vite possible.

Duo baissa les yeux.

_- _Et puis Solo est là, tu ne te rendras même pas compte que je suis parti.

Le châtain décelant l'amertume dans la voix d'Heero releva la tête.

_- _Si tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens dire tu es le mec le plus con que j'ai jamais rencontré.

_- _Si tu penses vraiment que mon appel du bureau est un prétexte pour allez faire je ne sais quoi tu es le mec le plu con que j'ai jamais rencontré.

L'Américain évita son regard mal à l'aise.

_- _Duo…

Heero le serra doucement contre lui.

_- _Pourquoi tu crois toujours que je te mens pour aller faire autre chose ?

Le natté ne répondit pas.

_- _Duo ?

_- _Je ne sais pas…

Il se serra un peu plus contre lui.

_- _Je crois que… c'est une angoisse… J'ai l'impression que… tu es comme l'eau. Si je commence à te laisser filer entre mes doigts… Je ne pourrais plus te rattraper.

Le Japonais ne répondit pas. Il passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux châtains et se pencha pour l'embrasser longuement. Une fois le baiser rompu, il passa lentement sa main dans le dos de l'Américain dans une geste apaisant.

_- _Je n'aime pas quand tu penses ce genre de choses.

Duo lui fit un pauvre sourire.

_- _Je sais. Je suis désolé, je ne sais même pas d'où me viens une telle angoisse. Je sais que ça te paraît stupide mais…

Le brun ne le laissa pas finir et l'attira, calant la tête du châtain dans son cou.

_- _J'aimerais la faire disparaître cette angoisse.

Le natté sourit irrésistiblement et se dégagea de son étreinte.

_- _Je me fais confiance, je finirais bien par la dépasser. Bon allez, vas-y à ton stupide bureau.

Heero ouvrit un placard pour prendre un manteau.

_- _Et les autres vont arriver dans combien de temps ?

Duo reprit son plateau de boisson.

_- _Trowa a appelé tout à l'heure, lui et Quatre sont pris dans les embouteillages. Quant à Wu Fei il ne devrait pas tarder.

Heero acquiesça tandis que le natté s'approchait pour un dernier baiser.

_- _Allez file. Plus vite tu seras parti, plus vite tu seras revenu.

Le brun lui rendit son baiser et sortit de la maison. Une fois dehors, il emprunta l'allée de gravier le menant jusqu'à la route du lotissement puis se mit à marcher le long de la rue. Il tourna au premier croisement et s'arrêta à l'ombre d'un grand bosquet de magnolia. Il remonta la manche gauche de sa veste et se frotta l'avant-bras sur toute la longueur. Il le frotta longtemps, semblant chercher quelque chose. Soudain sa main s'accrocha à quelque chose mais perdit prise tout de suite. Heero grimaça de douleur mais recommença son mouvement de va et vient sur son bras. Il sentit enfin ce qu'il cherchait et ne le lâcha pas cette fois. Après avoir repéré les bords de l'objet il tira lentement dessus, la douleur s'infiltrant peu à peu en lui.

Après un long moment il réussi enfin à la retirer et ses avant-bras se désagrégèrent lentement. Il ferma, les yeux, ce spectacle lui donnait toujours une sorte de nausée. Voir ses membres disparaître n'était pas une chose à laquelle on s'habituait.

Il respira profondément et se concentra.

Il fallait juste qu'il lève les mains jusqu'à sa tête et qu'il l'enlève. Juste lever les mains. Ca y était, il sentait quelque chose. Juste saisir, juste le saisir et l'enlever. Appuyer sur le bouton qui se trouver sur le côté droit et l'enlever. Voilà, il sentait le bouton, il n'avait plus qu'à appuyer dessus et…

Le paysage se dématérialisa sous ses yeux. La rue, les maisons et le massif de magnolia se désintégrèrent. Il ne restait plus devant ses yeux qu'une masse sombre. Levant les mains, il ôta lentement le casque qu'il avait sur la tête.

Il était toujours allongé sur le lit à côté de son endormi. Il vérifia un instant qu'il avait bien débranché le bon câble et s'assura qu'il n'y avait aucun faux-contact sur tous les autres fils électriques sortant de ses gants qui lui montaient jusqu'aux coudes. Tout semblait normal. L'ombre apparue n'était pas due à un court-circuit alors.

Mais alors quoi ?

Un hacker ?

Il croyait son système protégé mais après tout, peut-être de nouveaux génies de l'informatique avaient réussi à percer toutes ses protections. Encore qu'il ne comprenait pas bien ce qui pouvait bien intéresser un hacker dans son réseau mas bon… Ces gens là n'avaient pas besoin de beaucoup de raisons parfois.

De toute manière toutes ses données importantes étaient sauvegardées sur des disques alors ça ne pouvait pas être très grave.

Et le réseau n'était pas directement relié à son endormi donc à priori il n'y avait rien de grave dans l'immédiat. Mais il n'allait pas non plus laisser un hacker se balader allègrement dans ses fichiers.

Son regard se porta sur son endormi, ce qui l'apaisa immédiatement. Il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa.

Il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait même pas vérifié si ça ne venait pas d'un court-circuit chez lui. Il écarta avec précaution la longue tresse châtain et vérifia tous les câbles plantés dans la nuque du natté. Tous semblaient normaux.

Il resta un moment le nez dans son cou, respirant son odeur et se relevait lentement quand un bruit de clavier résonna derrière lui. Il se retourna d'un bond tandis que tous les écrans du mur s'allumaient.

Assis par terre, un homme encapuchonné tenait un des six claviers sur ses genoux et tapait ingénument dessus.

Le brun le regarda longuement sans prononcer mot, réfléchissant aux possibilités que l'homme ait une arme, à l'emplacement des siennes, au temps qu'il lui faudrait pour arriver jusqu'à lui…

_- _Ah je t'en prie, ne me regarde pas comme ça Heero. Tu sais bien que ça m'a toujours fait frémir.

Le Japonais dissimula son étonnement et se détendit un peu.

_- _Je me disais aussi que c'était bizarre que je n'aie pas sentit de présence avant. Tu as encore fait des progrès dans ce domaine…

L'homme sourit, enleva sa capuche et s'ébouriffa les cheveux pour en faire partir l'eau.

_- _Je me demande juste en quoi s'améliorer à passer inaperçu pouvait apporter à un soldat recyclé comme toi… Quatre…

Le jeune homme blond le regarda en souriant.

_- _On n'a jamais trop de qualités, tu ne crois pas ?

Heero ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder le plus hostilement possible.

_- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

L'Arabe rigola doucement et se leva, se débarrassant de son imperméable humide. Le posant par terre, il se dirigea vers le brun toujours assis sur le lit.

_- _Tu es dur… Quand je pense que je te cherche depuis plus de dix mois…

Le blond s'assit sur les genoux du brun et passa ses bras autours de son cou. Il le regarda longuement puis se pencha et l'embrassa.

**  
To be continued…**

* * *

... oui je sais. C'est pas très gentil ( voir horriblement sadique ) de couper ici. Mais bon, pour le peu de suspens que je réussi à garder à chaque fois, il faut bien que j'en profite un peu. ;) 

Les menaces de mort sont acceptées Pas exécutées mais comprises par l'auteur qui s'en veut elle-même de couper ici. XD

De toutes manière, la suite arrive dans une semaine ( si je n'ai pas mon mois de retard habituel… ).

En espérant que ça vous ait plus.

See ya

Brisby

(1) prononcez le prénom à l'allemande : Kourt ;-) quand au perso lui-même, vous en saurez plus petit à petit


	2. Deuxième partie

Titre : If I could…

( mais si, mais si, il y a une raison au titre, c'est expliqué à la fin si vous avez envie de le savoir ;p )

Base : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Brisby n'en retard

Couple : 1+4 ; 4+1 ; mais surtout 1+2+1

Genre : …surprise ;p

Rating : K+ ( au cas où, je ne comprends pas bien ce nouveau rating ;p )

Disclaimer : ils ne sont pas à moi, grand bien leur fasse.

Note : c'est une fic-cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Yami, mon 'tit chaton na moi :-) Mais comme si je n'étais pas en retard de plus d'un mois ce ne serait plus moi, la cadeau est très en retard. Je n'ai pas du tout suivit les quelques indications que tu m'avais données chaton, j'espère qu'elle te conviendra quand même :-( ( mode stressée « on » )

Note 2 : je suis vraiment désolée du retard ( presque deux semaines . ), pour une fois je pensais pourtant être dans les temps pourtant. J'ai essayé de prévenir ceux qui m'avaient laissé leur mail du retard, mais finalement, j'en ai eu encore plus que prévu .

Enfin bref, merci beaucoup à Anya-chan d'avoir pris du temps sur ses révisions pour bêtalecter cette fic et qui comme d'habitude a fait un super travail Merci mille fois ma belle.

(Courez lire ses fics, elles sont vraiment bien. Je le sais, je les ai longuement bêtalectées :-) donc c'est un avis purement objectif ;-) )

If I could…

Deuxième partie

Dans une grande chambre sans fenêtres, juste éclairée par des écrans affichant différents diagrammes, trois personnes se tenaient immobiles.

La première d'entre elles était allongée dans un grand lit, sa respiration rythmée par un électrocardiographe qui bipait d'un rythme monotone à ses côtés. Six poches de liquide étaient reliées à elle par des perfusions plantées dans ses bras, sa longue natte slalomant entre les tubes. Quelques autres fils étaient placés à d'autres endroits de son corps, enregistrant toutes sortes de données.

Quatre câbles électriques, plus gros que les autres, étaient plantés à la base de sa nuque, reliés à différentes unités centrales.

La deuxième personne était assise sur le lit. Une de ses mains, gantées jusqu'au coude d'où sortaient des dizaines de fils électriques était posée sur le torse de l'endormi. L'autre glissait lentement contre le torse de la troisième personne.

La troisième personne qui justement, l'embrassait longuement, assise sur ses genoux. Ses cheveux blonds étaient encore humides ainsi que ses vêtements.

Clic.

Quatre baissa les yeux pour voir qu'Heero n'avait baladé ses mains sur son corps que pour y chercher son revolver. Et qu'il le tenait maintenant appuyé contre son ventre, cran de sécurité enlevé.

Il releva la tête pour soutenir le regard glacé que lui lançaient les perles cobalt.

_- _Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre à ça ?

Le Japonais le fixa, sarcastique.

_- _Que tu n'as plus d'arme peut-être ?

_- _J'en ai peut-être d'autres.

_- _Je n'en ai pas senti.

Le blond le regarda un sourire aux lèvres.

_- _Et bien peut-être que je me suis aussi amélioré dans la dissimulation d'armes.

Le brun lui répondit en détachant chacun de ses mots lourdement

_- _Quatre, éloigne-toi de moi…

Loin de se laisser impressionner, le jeune homme se serra encore plus contre lui.

_- _Non, c'est complètement hors de question.

Il passa lentement la main dans les cheveux bruns et se pencha pour embrasser la peau fine de son cou. Il remonta à son oreille et lui chuchota langoureusement ses mots.

_- _Ca fait dix mois Heero… Dix… Tu ne peux pas me demander de te lâcher quand ça fait autant de temps que tu me manques… Quand ça fait autant de mois que je n'ai pu toucher ton corps que dans mes rêves…

Ses mains commencèrent à s'égarer, cherchant à passer sous le débardeur du brun.

Le coup de feux résonna dans toute la pièce.

Quatre écarquilla les yeux et stoppa tout mouvement. Il inclina légèrement la tête pour voir le trou qu'avait fait la balle à travers ses vêtements.

_- _Eloigne-toi Quatre… Je ne le dirais pas une troisième fois.

Le blond s'éloigna à contrecœur et descendit de ses genoux pour s'asseoir sur le lit.

_- _Sympa pour mes vêtements. Juste pour savoir, tu traites tous tes amants comme ça ou je suis le seul à avoir eu un deuxième avertissement ?

Le Japonais maugréa et détourna les yeux.

_- _Tu sais bien que je n'ai eu qu'un seul amant.

Quatre ne put retenir un grand sourire.

_- _Je sais. Mais je crois que je ne me lasse pas de te l'entende dire.

Heero ne répondit pas, ne le regardant toujours pas.

_- _Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

Surpris par la question, le brun tourna les yeux vers lui et s'aperçut que Quatre le regardait très sérieusement.

_- _Tu ne l'as toujours pas compris ?

Sa main toujours posée sur le torse du natté se crispa.

_- _C'est à cause de moi que… Qu'il…

_- _Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi !

Le blond s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule dans un geste apaisant.

_- _Ce n'est pas de ta faute Heero. Duo… Duo traversait une mauvaise passe. C'est pour ça qu'il…

Le Japonais se dégagea brutalement, se levant du lit. Il arracha son deuxième gant et le jeta violemment à terre.

_- _Et ce n'est peut-être pas de ma faute s'il s'est trouvé dans cette mauvaise passe ! Aux dernières nouvelles je ne l'ai pas trop soutenu ! J'ai même grandement contribué à son état ! Et tu m'y as aidé toi aussi !

Quatre resta sans voix devant la rage du brun. Celui-ci s'était pris la tête à deux mains, essayant de se calmer. Il prit une profonde inspiration et regarda l'Arabe.

_- _Tu le savais ?

Quatre le regarda sans comprendre. Le Japonais s'approcha rapidement de lui, le saisissant par les épaules.

_- _Tu le savais Quatre ?

_- _Qu… Quoi ?

Heero resserra sa prise sur ses épaules.

_- _Tu es empathe bordel ! Tu aurais pu sans problème savoir qu'il n'allait pas bien.

Le blond resta sans voix tandis qu'il continuait de le secouer par les épaules.

_- _Tu étais au courant !

_- _N… Non ! Bien sur que non !

Le brun le lâcha, s'éloignant à nouveau de lui pour marcher de long en large dans la pièce.

_- _Pourquoi… ? Tu es empathe… Tu aurais dû le savoir…

Quatre baissa la tête.

_- _Je… Je m'étais complètement fermé à Duo.

Heero s'arrêta de marcher.

_-_ Tu quoi ?

_- _Je me suis fermé à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Quoi ? J'aurais dû rester conscient de tous ses sentiments ? Putain mais Heero tu le savais bien toi aussi qu'on le faisait souffrir !

Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux blonds.

_- _Tu l'as laissé te regarder t'éloigner de lui ! Tu croyais que ça lui faisait quoi ? Bien avant que tu mettes avec moi il en souffrait déjà ! Et moi je devais faire quoi ? Rester conscient de tout ce qu'il ressentait ? Alors que la seule chose dont j'avais envie quand je vous voyais c'était de te sauter dessus et que tu me fasses l'amour jusqu'à épuisement ! J'étais censé ressentir toute sa peine alors que la seule chose que je désirais c'était de te garder pour moi ?

Quatre sentait sa gorge se serrer de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Le Japonais gardait le regard détourné.

_- _Putain mais non Heero ! J'en avais ma claque de penser aux autres avant de penser à moi ! J'étais si bien… Je me sens si bien avec toi Heero… J'ai envoyé mon empathie se faire voir à l'autre bout de la galaxie ! Je ne vais pas m'en priver si je peux la contrôler un tant soi peu.

Le brun ne le regardait toujours pas.

_- _Quatre, tu as…

_- _Non ! Alors là je te jure Heero que si tu me fais ne serait-ce qu'un seul reproche je vais vraiment m'énerver ! Parce que j'ai été assez cool comme amant. Je n'ai jamais rien dis quand nos rendez-vous étaient annulés à la dernière minute ! Je me suis toujours arrangé pour être libre quand toi tu l'étais et je ne t'ai jamais demandé l'inverse ! Je t'ai jamais fais chier sur le fait que je mourais d'envie qu'on fasse des choses comme les vrais couples ! Et j'ai gardé le secret de notre liaison jusqu'au bout ! Et pourtant, vu comme je suis dingue de toi, n'importe qui à ma place aurait craqué et aurait tout été dire à Duo !

Il s'arrêta essoufflé, le fixant de toute sa rage.

_- _Putain mais il faut que je fasse quoi pour obtenir un peu de considération ? Il faut que je me taillade les veines moi aussi pour que tu me donnes un peu d'attention ?

_- _Ca n'y changerait rien Quatre.

Le blond se prit la tête à deux mains, essayant de retrouver son calme.

_- _Ca a bien tout changé pour lui.

Heero leva enfin la tête et laissa son regard parcourir le corps endormi de l'Américain.

_- _Oui mais… c'est Duo.

Quatre le regarda le natté avec toute la rage dont il était capable.

_- _Et alors ? Tu le places au-dessus de tout maintenant ? Tu ne le traitais pas comme ça il y moins d'un an.

Le Japonais se tourna vers lui et le fixa calmement.

_- _C'est faux. Il n'y a toujours eu que Duo.

Les points du blond se crispèrent sur les draps blancs.

_- _N…Non ! Tu essayes de jouer à quoi là ? A celui qui a été le petit-ami parfait ? Celui qui même s'il a été infidèle n'a jamais été amoureux que de son copain ? Tu essayes de tromper qui ? Tu l'as dis toi-même Heero, je suis empathe. J'ai ressenti tes sentiments, je sais que Duo a toujours eu une certaine place dans ta vie mais je sais aussi qu'à un moment j'ai pris plus de place.

_- _Et tu l'as aussi dis toi-même Quatre, tu as contrôlé ton empathie pour ne plus ressentir que ce qui t'arrangeais. Je sais que j'ai ressenti quelque chose pour toi, mais j'ai aussi compris qu'il n'y a jamais eu que Duo. Et que tout le reste s'effaçait devant lui.

Le blond sentit des larmes lui couler sur les joues.

_- _C'est faux…

_- _Non c'est vrai. Et tu le sais Quatre. Si tu avais vraiment dépassé la place que prenait Duo pour moi, pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas quitté pour toi ?

_- _Parce que tu… savais qu'il n'allait pas bien.

_- _Tu sais bien que je ne me rendu compte que très tard qu'il allait mal.

Les larmes continuaient de rouler sur les joues de l'Arabe, mais il n'y avait plus aucune rage dans ses yeux.

_- _Tu es injuste… Si injuste…

Heero ne répondit pas.

_- _Ca fait dix mois que je ne fais que te chercher…

_- _Tu aurais dû comprendre que si je suis parti sans te prévenir sans te laisser aucun indice, c'est que je ne voulais pas que tu me retrouves.

_- _Et toi tu aurais dû comprendre que j'aurais remué ciel, terre et colonies pour te retrouver.

Le Japonais soupira.

_- _Pour moi c'était une évidence. Je pensais que ça l'était aussi pour toi. Si je pars, sans te prévenir, et avec Duo, c'est que nous deux c'est fini.

Le blond serra les poings.

_- _C'est un manque de tact ou de la cruauté Heero ?

Le brun se rapprocha de lui et passa doucement sa main dans la chevelure blonde.

_- _Je ne cherche pas à te blesser. Tu devrais le savoir pourtant que je ne sais pas manier les mots.

Quatre inspira profondément et se leva, se dégageant ainsi de la caresse du Japonais.

_- _Et alors quoi ? Tu lui as construit un monde virtuel ? Je… Je ne comprends même pas le sens de tous ces diagrammes !

Heero retourna s'asseoir sur le lit et se mit à caresser doucement la joue du natté.

_- _Peu de temps après que Duo soit tombé dans le coma, j'ai fais de recherches sur le net. Je suis tombé sur la thèse d'un médecin. D'après lui les gens pouvaient faire des sortes de rêves pendant leur coma. Et on pouvait décrypter une partie de leurs songes en reliant des parties de leur cerveau et en traduisant les messages qu'ils envoyaient par un courant électrique. A partir de là on pouvait reconstituer ce dont la personne rêvait.

Le blond regarda les quatre câbles plantés à la base du cou de Duo.

_- _Et donc, tu as testé cette technique sur lui…

_- _J'ai repris les travaux de cet homme depuis le début d'abord. Ca me semblait être quelque chose de possible et j'ai essayé.

Quatre regarda les courbes qui se dessinaient indéfiniment sur certains écrans.

_- _Et tu as réussi…

_- _Oui.

_- _Mais c'est quoi tous ces programmes de réalité virtuelle ?

Heero ne répondit pas tout de suite, fixant le visage endormi de l'Américain.

_- _Selon toi, pourquoi je me suis amusé à pouvoir avoir ses rêves sur écran ?

Le blond ne répondit pas.

_- _Duo est vivant. Il n'est pas mort, son cœur bat toujours, ses poumons inspirent et expirent, tous ses autres organes fonctionnent, et son cerveau aussi. Mais il n'ouvrira plus jamais les yeux. Parce qu'il n'en a pas envie. Ce monde ne lui apporte rien… à part la souffrance. Alors il ne se réveillera plus.

Il replaça doucement une mèche de cheveux châtains derrière l'oreille du natté.

_- _Mais il n'est pas mort. Et le seul endroit où il vit maintenant c'est…

Son doigt se posa sur le front de l'Américain.

_- _…dans ses rêves.

Quatre regarda les six claviers posés au sol.

_- _Donc… Comme tu avais réussi à avoir ses rêves, tu as décidé de les modifier.

_- _Un rêve peut être un cauchemar. Je ne voulais pas qu'il en ait. Duo a déjà trop souffert. Alors j'ai inversé le courant électrique. Il n'allait plus de Duo aux câbles, mais des câbles à Duo. J'ai modifié ses rêves pour qu'il vive là-bas la meilleure vie possible à ses yeux.

_- _Et tu nous as tous mis dedans. Tu as créé des programmes à partir de nos caractères et tu nous as tous mis dans ses rêves. Même Kurt… Même les gens qu'il a connu par le passé.

Le regard du brun se perdit dans le vague.

_- _Oui. Mais une fois que je l'ai fait… Il ne me restait plus rien à faire, à part de surveiller que tout se passait bien. Et comme je suis égoïste, ça ne m'a pas suffit.

Les yeux de Quatre dérivèrent vers ses gants qui jonchaient au sol.

_- _Tu as cherché à rentrer dans cette réalité virtuelle.

_- _C'est assez insupportable comme idée de savoir que la personne que vous aimez vit juste à côté de vous, mais que vous ne pouvez pas vivre avec elle, même s'il y a un moyen.

Quatre baissa la tête, parlant à mi-voix, plus pour lui que pour se faire entendre.

_- _Ne m'en parle pas…

Heero continua comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

_- _Alors, comme j'avais pas mal de temps devant moi, j'ai cherché à rejoindre ce monde.

_- _Et encore une fois tu as réussi.

Heero ne répondit pas.

_- _Le casque que tu portais quand je suis arrivé te permet de voir comme si tu étais là-bas ?

Le brun saisit le casque et le retourna.

_- _C'est un simple programme de réalité virtuelle. Un mécanisme dans le casque s'adapte à mes yeux pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'espace entre ce que je vois vraiment et les images qui me sont transmises.

_- _Et les gants ?

Le Japonais regarda les gants à terre ainsi que les nombreux fils électriques à côté.

_- _Il me faut une base pour pouvoir bouger comme je le voudrais là-bas. Au début j'avais relié tout mon corps par le même système mais j'ai réussi à mes limiter aux bras. L'ordinateur reconstitue le reste. Il faut que je fasse quelques mouvements avant de rentrer dans la réalité virtuelle parce que pour le logiciel je ne suis pas une donnée maniable comme les bases de données.

Le blond parcourut du regard le corps de l'Américain.

_- _Et Duo n'en a pas besoin lui ?

_- _Je te l'ai dit, le logiciel a été construit autour de lui. Il est sa base, il est logiquement dedans.

Un sourire méprisant se dessina sur les lèvres de l'Arabe.

_- _En tous cas tu ne t'es pas trop foulé pour garder un semblant de réalité. Je ne veux pas savoir comment tu t'es débrouillé pour les personnes du passé de Duo…

_- _J'ai fais des recherches dans les archives cléricales et pour Solo je me suis inspiré de ce que Duo m'avait dit sur lui.

Quatre leva les yeux au ciel.

_- _J'avais dit que je ne voulais pas savoir mais bon… Mais déjà, moi et Trowa ? Tu as été pêché où cette idée de couple ? Je veux bien croire qu'on ait quelques points communs mais aux dernières nouvelles, il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus hétéro. Ou alors il faudra que je demande à Hilde de qui elle a eu son bébé.

_- _J'ai mes raisons.

_- _Passons, après tout je m'en fous. En fait, le truc que je trouve le plus ridicule c'est Kurt. Je n'aurais pas su que c'était lui, je ne l'aurais jamais reconnu. Tu as fait fort dans l'imagination là.

Le regard du brun s'assombrit.

_- _Ce gamin était la pire des choses courtes sur pattes qui courent dans une maison. Si tu crois que je ne le sais pas… Il a fait les pires saloperies imaginables à Duo. Si tu savais à quel point le vocabulaire injurieux et surtout en termes homosexuels est grand chez les mômes de huit ans de nos jours.

_- _Pourquoi l'avoir gardé alors ?

Heero sentit une rage sourde monter en lui au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait de l'enfant.

_- _Duo s'était attaché à cette peste. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi. Il m'avait dit que c'était parce qu'il lui rappelait un peu Solo. Le problème étant que le gamin a tout de suite remarqué que Duo finissait par tout lui céder et il a décidé de le pomper jusqu'au bout.

Quatre vit le regard du Japonais devenir de plus en plus sombre tandis que ses mains se crispaient sur les draps.

_- _Il n'avait pas été question d'adoption à un moment ?

_- _Si, Duo en avait très envie je crois. Mais moi je ne pouvais pas voir ce gosse et comme j'avais déjà du mal à gérer ma relation avec toi, j'ai du me montrer assez réticent à sa proposition parce qu'il n'en a plus jamais parlé.

Le blond remarqua que son regard semblait se voiler.

_- _Mais pourquoi tu l'as quand même mis dedans si tu déteste à ce point ce gamin ?

_- _Duo l'adorait… Si je voulais lui créer le meilleur monde possible, il devait en faire partie.

Un sourire presque méprisant étira les lèvres du brun.

_- _Mais il n'a de Kurt que l'apparence. Je n'allais pas non plus recréer un programme à l'image de ce mioche insupportable. Pourtant quoi que j'en fasse je crois que je détesterais toujours ce qui peut me rappeler ce gamin. Alors j'en ai fais le plus gros programme de sauvegarde de cette réalité virtuelle, pour être sûr que je ne l'efface pas dans un accès de rage.

Son regard se porta sur Duo.

_- _Parce que malgré tout c'est quelqu'un qui compte pour Duo. Et puis en étant un programme aussi important, son champ d'action dans la réalité virtuelle est limité, il n'interagit donc presque jamais avec moi. C'est une maigre consolation que je m'offre pour tout ce qu'il a pu faire.

Quatre ne répondit pas et regarda une dernière fois la multitude de câbles électriques, les écrans qui diffusaient des courbes ou des données qui défilaient, les gants par terre et le casque que tenait Heero. Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_- _Et bien, j'ai du mal à le croire. Ca fit dix mois que je te cherche essuyant déception sur déception et toi tu construisais tranquille un parfais paradis pour ton pauvre petit Duo. Qui avait pourtant décidé de son propre chef de vous séparer définitivement en se tailladant les veines.

Heero ne réagit pas au venin du blond.

_- _Il a souffert Quatre. Je l'ai fait énormément souffrir.

L'Arabe leva les bras au ciel.

_- _C'est vrai que ma vie, surtout depuis que je te connais est vraiment une partie de plaisir. Bordel réveille-toi un peu ! Tout le monde souffre dans sa vie. Si tu fais tout ça c'est parce que tu culpabilises !

Le brun ne réagit toujours pas à l'animosité de Quatre et continua de fixer le natté calmement.

_- _Peut-être que je m'en veux oui. Sûrement même. Parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai fait ça. Pourquoi je l'ai trompé si depuis le début il était le seul à importer pour moi. Par peur sans doute, puisque je l'ai fui. Mais peur de quoi ?

Le blond roula des yeux.

_- _Tu m'excuseras mais si tu cherches mon aide pour obtenir tes réponses, tu t'es un peu trompé de porte.

Le Japonais ne répondit pas et caressa une dernière fois les cheveux châtains avant de se lever, gardant les yeux fixés sur lui.

_- _Il a souffert Quatre.

_- _Mais oui, ton pauvre petit Duo a beaucoup souffert et bizarrement plus tu m'en parles, moins je me sens coupable.

_- _Il savait que je le trompais.

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à répondre quand il stoppa et se tourna vers le Japonais.

_- _Il quoi ?

Le brun le fixa calmement, on pouvait toutefois voir la douleur au fond de ses yeux.

_- _Il savait que j'avais un amant. Pas depuis le début, mais pas longtemps après. Une ou deux semaines je crois, sur presque deux ans d'infidélité ça ne revient pas à grand chose.

Quatre le regarda fixement, bouche entre-ouverte.

_- _Mais… Et toi ? Tu savais qu'il était au courant ?

Heero baissa les yeux.

_- _Non. Je ne l'ai appris que… la dernière fois où je lui ai parlé.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Quatre le fixait yeux grands ouverts.

_- _Mais je… Pourquoi ? Par qui ? Et… Et quand ?

Heero soupira longuement.

_- _Il n'a eut besoin de personne pour s'en rendre compte Quatre… Je crois que j'aurais pu m'en apercevoir un millier de fois en fait… Avec du recul je crois que ça aurait dû me sauter aux yeux qu'il savait… Tiens un des meilleurs exemples. Tu te souviens du soir de l'accident de Kurt ?

Le blond acquiesça.

_- _Si je me souviens bien, Duo l'avait rencontré par hasard dans la rue. Le gamin avait encore une fois fugué non ? Et puis quand il a voulu le raisonner pour qu'ils rentrent à l'orphelinat, il y a eut…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, voyant le regard du brun devenir de plus en plus sombre.

_- _Il y a eut un problème oui. Le mioche s'est violemment dégagé et a couru vers la route. Duo n'en a jamais parlé mais d'après les témoins le gosse lui faisait une sorte de chantage, profitant de l'endroit dangereux où il était. Mais ce gamin n'a pas vu le camion qui arrivait à pleine vitesse. Ou alors il pensait peut-être qu'il l'éviterait.

_- _Le camionneur s'était endormi au volant non

Heero hocha la tête.

_- _Il est mort sur le coup. Duo est resté au moins une heure sur ce boulevard. Il avait appelé la gérante de l'orphelinat à la demande des ambulanciers mais n'avait cherché à joindre personne d'autre. C'est elle qui a fini par le convaincre de joindre quelqu'un. Et il a choisi de prévenir Wu Fei. Lequel a accouru tu penses…

Il eut une moue dédaigneuse.

_- _C'est lui ensuite qui m'a appelé de chez lui, presque trois heures après et il n'a pu le faire qu'une fois que Duo se soit endormi. Il avait refusé toute la soirée de m'appeler, c'est Wu Fei qui me l'a apprit ensuite. Il lui a tout le temps répété qu'il ne voulait pas me déranger, que j'avais une réunion ce soir-là et qu'il pouvait attendre que j'aie fini.

Quatre eut une sorte de nausée en comprenant le vrai sens des mots du natté. Le regard du brun se perdait sur la petite table à côté du lit où étaient posés divers gadgets électroniques et quelques restes de repas. La table rencontra le mur opposé dans un grand bruit, se brisant en tombant au sol.

_- _Il adorait ce gosse ! Il l'adorait ! Et il l'a vu claquer sous ses yeux ! Mais il a quand même répété toute la soirée qu'il ne voulait pas m'appeler pour ne pas me déranger ! Alors qu'il savait très bien ce que je faisais réellement ! Bordel Quatre… ça devient presque du masochisme…

Le blond ne répondit pas.

_- _Je crois que même avant que je ne sache qu'il était au courant je ne me suis jamais pardonné d'avoir passé cette soirée avec toi pendant que lui était en train de vivre cet enfer.

Quatre sentit une douleur sourde monter en lui à ces souvenirs.

_- _J'avais compris ça, la nuit où il y a eut cet accident… Ca a été notre dernière nuit ensemble. Tu m'avais dit que tu voulais t'occuper un peu de Duo jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne pied, mais finalement… On ne s'est plus jamais vu en tant qu'amants.

Le Japonais ne répondit pas tout de suite.

_- _Pendant un mois je n'ai fait que m'occuper de lui… A ma manière bien sur, mais même si je pensais à toi de temps en temps, depuis ces deux années où je le trompais, c'était la première fois… C'était la première fois où je ne m'occupais plus que de lui. C'est là je crois où j'ai commencé à comprendre mes sentiments. Parce que n'avoir plus que lui en tête, m'apaisait comme rien ne l'avait jamais fait.

Le blond serra les poings mais ne répondit rien. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire amer mais sans aucune haine.

_- _Et est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il a fait ça ? Parce que franchement… T'avoir à ses petits soins pendant plus d'un mois… Je ne vois pas ce qui a bien pu le pousser à se trancher les veines.

Heero regarda longuement le corps allongé du natté avant de se remettre à parler.

_- _Même en restant tout le temps à ses côtés, je m'absentais de temps en temps pour aller faire des courses, aller chercher n'importe quoi. Je lui proposais toujours de m'accompagner mais il refusait toujours. Il me souriait doucement et me disait qu'il préférait rester à la maison. Un jour j'étais parti chercher une babiole quelconque, une ampoule je crois… Mais il ne restait plus le modèle qu'il me fallait alors je l'ai appelé pour savoir si d'autres étaient compatibles. Je crois que ses mots résonneront toujours dans mon crâne.

Quatre le regarda silencieusement tandis que le brun semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à parler.

_- _Il ne paraissait… pas comprendre… Et il m'a… demandé où j'étais. Je n'ai pas compris sa question alors… Je lui ai donné le nom du magasin. Il y a eu un blanc et il m'a demandé… Il m'a dit… « tu es vraiment parti acheter cette ampoule ? ».

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent pendant que le poing d'Heero percuta le mur dans un grand bruit.

_- _Pendant tout ce temps depuis l'accident… ! Il a cru qu'à chaque fois que je partais c'était pour… ! Pour… Pour continuer de le tromper… Pour retrouver mon amant…

Le silence n'était entrecoupé que de la respiration saccadée du brun qui redevenait peu à peu calme.

_- _Mais je ne l'avais pas encore compris… J'ai juste compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et lorsqu'il a raccroché j'ai filé à la maison… Mais le temps que j'y arrive… Je l'ai retrouvé baignant dans son sang sur le carrelage de la salle de bain… Et il me regardait… Il me regardait avec son sourire… Ce sourire si spécial…Qu'il ne montrait qu'à moi…

Quatre tiqua à ces mots.

_- _Il te regardait ? Mais je croyais qu'il était sans connaissance quand tu l'avais trouvé ?

Un sourire presque méprisant étira les lèvres du Japonais.

_- _Hm, ça c'est la version officielle… Il s'est passé au moins un quart d'heure avant qu'il ne perde connaissance et au moins dix minutes avant que je n'appelle les urgences…

Le blond ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder fixement.

_- _Non il était bien conscient quand je suis arrivé, il pouvait même encore bien bouger… C'est lui qui m'a empêché d'arrêter l'écoulement de sang. Je ne me souviens plus très bien mais je crois que je me suis beaucoup énervé contre lui… Mais son sourire ne le quittait pas et il m'a finalement dit… Il m'a dit que s'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait… Qu'il haïssait plus que tout… C'était d'être une gêne pour les personnes qu'il aimait. Il s'est ensuite longuement excusé et m'a dit que c'était bon… Qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'inquiète…Qu'il ne me prendrait plus mon temps… Que je n'aurais bientôt même plus à me soucier de lui… Et que je pouvais aller te rejoindre…

Quatre bloqua net sur ses derniers mots.

_- _Quoi ?

Le Japonais resta sans dire mot.

_- _Attends, attends… Il savait que tu avais un amant mais il savait aussi qui c'était ? Il savait que c'était avec moi que tu le trompais !

Heero hocha la tête lentement.

_- _Mais… Mais c'est complètement dément ! Je l'ai vu des milliers de fois pendant ces deux années et je… Et il savait !

_- _Désolé de t'apprendre que même si tu ne lui as jamais dit que tu étais mon amant, ça n'a rien changé.

Le blond sentit une sorte de nausée l'envahir.

_- _Et il s'est tranché les veines pour…

_- _Pour ne plus nous gêner, oui.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce.

_- _Il a même rit de mon air ahuri… Et il m'a dit que je ne savais absolument pas mentir… Et que toi tu rayonnais dès que je me trouvais dans les parages. Donc en somme qu'on n'était pas très discret.

Il se mit à rire doucement d'un rire sans joie.

_- _Et je crois… je crois que c'est au moment où j'ai vraiment réalisé pourquoi il s'était fait ça, que j'ai vraiment compris quels étaient mes sentiments pour lui. Jusqu'à où allait mon attachement. Et pourquoi, quelque part, je l'avais trompé. Est-ce que tu peux imaginer à quel point c'est horrible de réaliser tes sentiments pour quelqu'un quand celui-ci est en train de mourir dans tes bras ? Quand cette personne s'est tuée parce qu'elle a cru que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour toi ? Quand tu la vois te fixer d'un regard plein d'amour et te dire une dernière fois qu'elle t'aime ?

Quatre ne répondit pas.

_- _Je l'ai supplié… Je lui ai dit tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Des choses que j'ignorais moi-même, deux secondes avant qu'elles ne franchissent mes lèvres. Toutes les choses qui me passaient par la tête. N'importe quoi… Pourvu qu'il comprenne … Je voulais juste qu'il comprenne… Qu'il comprenne en même temps que moi ce qui se passait dans ma tête…

Il s'arrêta de parler un moment.

_- _Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes de monologue que je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait perdu connaissance. Après ses derniers mots sûrement. Mais là encore je n'ai pas tout de suite réagit… Je l'ai gardé serré contre moi pendant encore presque dix minutes avant d'appeler enfin les urgences. Et la suite tu la connais… Ils ont réussi à le maintenir en vie, mais il ne s'est jamais plus réveillé… Et je ne sais toujours pas s'il a entendu ce que je lui ai dit…

_- _Et deux semaines après tu disparaissais avec lui…

Il acquiesça silencieusement puis releva la tête vers Quatre, douleur et haine se mélangeant dans ses yeux.

_- _Alors s'il te plaît… Ne dis plus qu'il a autant souffert qu'un autre…

Le blond se sentit menacé par l'aura hostile qui émanait du Japonais. Lequel récupéra son casque, enfila ses gants, les rebranchant comme il fallait et alla s'asseoir sur le grand lit.

_- _Je te demanderais de partir maintenant Quatre.

L'Arabe ne souffla mot et alla chercher son imperméable toujours posé au sol. Il regarda la porte et se dirigea vers le brun assis sur le lit. Il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Il se pencha lentement et l'embrassa doucement. Heero ne répondit pas au baiser, comme le blond s'y attendait. Il lui sourit quand même et fit demi-tour, se dirigeant vers la porte. Le Japonais le saisit par le bras, l'arrêtant.

_- _Ce n'est pas que je ne t'ai pas aimé Quatre… Ni que je ne ressens plus rien pour toi… Mais…

Heero ne trouvant pas ses mots, le blond se retourna et posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

_- _C'est bon… Ne t'inquiète pas… Je ne veux pas plus te prendre de ton temps… Va le rejoindre.

Il lui fit lâcher son bras et s'éloigna d'eux tandis que le brun écarquillait les yeux. Le blond ne s'était sans doute pas rendu compte que son ton et ses mots étaient étonnements proches de ceux qu'avait utilisé Duo avant de tomber dans le coma. Un sourire discret étira ses lèvres.

_- _Excuse-moi Quatre… Excuse-moi de ne pouvoir aimer que lui… Et adieu.

Le blond se retourna pour répondre mais il fût aveuglé par une forte lumière.

* * *

L'homme en imperméable mouillé tomba au sol. Regardant autour de lui il reconnu la pièce où il avait été éblouit par la forte lumière. La lumière étant bien moins forte, maintenant il pouvait voir autour de lui. Il aperçut alors juste au-dessus de lui, descendu du plafond, un casque. Il se releva pour l'examiner et reconnu le même style de casque qu'Heero portait pour entrer dans sa réalité virtuelle. 

Il enleva sa capuche et ébouriffa ses cheveux blonds pour les sécher un peu. Il eut un sourire triste.

_- _Ca m'étonnais aussi que j'ai pu accéder si facilement à cette pièce où tu te trouvais avec Duo et tout le matériel…

Examinant la pièce il aperçut une caméra à côté d'un des néons. Il sourit et leva la main en signe d'au revoir.

_- _Merci… Merci d'avoir pris la peine de tout m'expliquer et de ne pas simplement m'avoir envoyé voir ailleurs.

Il ne savait pas si la caméra prenait aussi les sons mais de toutes manières, Heero pouvait lire sur ses lèvres. Et il tenait à le remercier.

Même si finalement le brun avait joué un jeu la plupart du temps. Même s'il ne l'avait même pas véritablement surpris lors de son arrivée… Même s'il ne l'avait même pas véritablement embrassé… Juste un rêve… Une illusion…

Mais après tout, les contacts qu'Heero avait avec Duo ne se réduisaient plus qu'à ça. Alors ça devait avoir autant de signification pour le Japonais… Alors pourquoi n'en donnerait-il pas autant lui aussi.

Après un dernier sourire moins triste que les précédents, il se tourna vers la caméra et un « je t'aime » muet franchit ses lèvres. Les lumières se tamisèrent peu à peu et la porte par où il était rentré s'ouvrit automatiquement. Le blond se retourna et sortit de la pièce. Il refit tout le chemin qu'il avait fait en sens inverse et sortit au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de hangar désaffecté.

Il pleuvait toujours mais la nuit était complètement tombée. La voiture était toujours devant l'entré à l'attendre. Le chauffeur en sortit et ouvrit la portière arrière. Quatre y entra et s'installa sur la banquette arrière.

_- _Vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez Monsieur ?

Le blond tourna lentement son regard vers son chauffeur qui allumait déjà le contact de la voiture.

_- _Oui et non… Pas ce à quoi je m'attendais… Je ne sais même pas si je suis content d'avoir trouvé ça…

Le chauffeur ne fit aucun commentaire et démarra.

_- _Nous rentrons ?

Quatre regarda fatigué les gouttes qui coulaient sur la fenêtre.

_- _Oui…

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans un bruit avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il faisait très sombre.

_- _Combien de temps suis-je resté absent ?

_- _Environ dix heures monsieur.

Il eut tout d'abord du mal à assimiler l'information. Dix heures ? Mais… sa discussion avec Heero lui avait parut durer à peine une petite heure… Et le monde virtuel qu'il avait créé pour Duo semblait s'écouler de la même façon, alors pourquoi pas celle où il s'était trouvé ?

Une idée folle lui traversa la tête et le fit sourire.

L'idée folle que Heero ne devait jamais avoir reçu d'autre personne que lui.

L'idée folle qu'il avait pourtant souhaité lui parler.

L'idée folle qu'il avait passé du temps pour créer cette réalité virtuelle où ils avaient pu parler.

L'idée folle qu'il s'était arrangé pour stopper un moment la réalité virtuelle de Duo pour pouvoir faire tout ça.

Parce que dans son idée folle Heero n'avait pas tout inventé et l'avait laissé voir un fragment de cette vie qu'il avait avec Duo.

Une idée folle qu'il trouva tellement à son goût et si réconfortante finalement qu'il décida de la garder.

* * *

Duo se déshabillait avant de se glisser sous les couvertures. Son regard malicieux se posa sur le corps de son petit-ami mais il se rendit compte que celui-ci regardait fixement le plafond, l'air préoccupé. 

_- _Tu penses encore à ton stagiaire qui a effacé tous tes dossiers ?

Heero garda le regard fixé sur le plafond.

_- _Hm…

Duo enleva très sensuellement ses chaussettes à rayures.

_- _Mais c'est un vrai boulet ce mec. Comment il a fait son compte ?

Le brun se tourna et le regarda.

_- _Non ce n'est pas un boulet. Il s'est retrouvé là où il ne fallait pas c'est tout.

Le châtain arrêta un instant de se battre contre son t-shirt pour le fixer.

_- _Bon… ok… Si tu le défends c'est que c'est sûrement quelqu'un de bien.

Il pointa le doigt sur le Japonais en signe de défis.

_- _Mais je te préviens, s'il fait encore une fois un coup comme ça et que tu es encore obligé d'aller réparer ses conneries je m'en vais lui faire comprendre son erreur.

Heero sourit.

_- _Ce n'est pas la peine, il a changé de secteur après cet incident. Je ne le reverrais plus je pense.

Le natté s'était enfin débarrassé de son t-shirt et il le regardait.

_- _Pourquoi ça te rend triste ?

Le brun se trouva assez désemparé par sa réflexion.

_- _Triste ?

Duo se glissa sous la couette et se rapprocha de lui.

_- _Oui, tu as l'air triste.

Le Japonais laissa son regard se perdre dans le vague.

_- _C'est quelqu'un de bien… Vraiment.

Il sentit un corps qui se collait contre lui.

_- _Je vais finir par être jaloux tu sais.

Il haussa un sourcil devant le grand sourire de l'Américain.

_- _Il n'y aurait vraiment pas de quoi.

Il se l'attira un peu plus vers lui et l'embrassa.

_- _Au fait tu sais de quoi nous a parlé Solo pendant que tu étais parti ?

Le Japonais se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

_- _Non.

Duo s'écarta un peu de lui pour se mettre sur les genoux.

_- _Tu as entendu parler des moriganes ?

Le brun secoua la tête.

_- _Elles viennent de la mythologie celte. Ce sont des femmes…Enfin est-ce qu'on peut dire des femmes ? Je sais pas trop parce qu'en fait… Ce sont plutôt des serpents… Oui enfin… Des espèces de gros serpents. Des bons monstres quoi. Bref, c'est une caste de sorcières qui tuent et se nourrissent de la chaire des hommes puissants. Ah oui, j'ai oublié. Parce qu'en fait, pour les approcher ces hommes, les femmes… Mais c'est pas vraiment des femmes hein ? Puisque ce sont des gros serpents en fait… Bon, on va dire les moriganes, ce sera plus simple. Les moriganes donc se déguisent en créatures attirantes pour la personne qu'elles souhaitent manger. Non pas « elles », enfin tu m'as compris. Et donc les créatures se débrouillent pour devenir attirantes aux yeux de leurs proies et ensuite elles redeviennent l'espèce de gros serpent là… (1)

_- _Duo ?

L'Américain arrêta son monologue pour le regarder.

_- _Hm ?

_- _Tu veux en venir où ?

Il le regarda un moment sans comprendre.

_- _Nulle part pourquoi ?

Heero leva les yeux au ciel.

_- _Je raconte mal c'est ça ?

Le brun soupira.

_- _Tu t'arrêtes trop sur les détails… Et en définitif j'ai rien compris à ton histoire. A part que tu étais peut-être une morigane.

Le châtain allait répondre quelque chose quand il fut basculé en arrière et se retrouvé bloqué sous le Japonais qui l'embrassait. Il tenta tout de même de parler entre les baisers.

_- _Sweet heart… C'est soit la flatterie la plus basse que j'ai jamais entendu… Soit tu te flattes toi-même… Soit tu me prends pour un serpent…

Il se cambra sous les mains qui parcouraient habilement son corps.

_- _Ou alors ça peut aussi supposer que tu cherches à me manger.

Le natté sourit à pleines dents.

_- _Je dois avouer que par moment tu es tellement appétissant que j'aimerais bien te dévorer tout entier.

Tout en parlant il mordilla doucement le cou du brun. Lequel continuait de parcourir son corps de sa bouche et de ses mains. Il fit lentement glisser le boxer noir le long des jambes du châtain. Celui-ci se redressa jusqu'à être assis pour prendre un tant soi peu le contrôle de leur étreinte. Mais après à peine quelques minutes il se retrouva à nouveau plaqué contre le matelas. Il opposa quelques faibles résistances pour la forme mais il se délectait tellement sous les caresses du brun que les résistances se firent de plus en plus faible. Heero se redressa à son tour pour l'embrasser mais dû faire face à un long bâillement. Deux perles violettes le regardèrent comme un enfant pris en faute.

_- _Si tu t'ennuies, tu peux le dire aussi.

Il se détacha de lui pour s'allonger un peu plus loin. Mais le natté se recolla vite à lui.

_- _Mais non Heero… Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Roh, tu sais pourtant bien que je ne m'ennuie jamais dans ces moments là.

Le brun ne répondit pas.

_- _Tu n'es pas vraiment vexé ? Sweet heart, je suis juste crevé.

_- _Une des choses que je ne comprends pas chez toi, c'est comment tu peux bâiller quand…

Sa main se resserra sur une partie du corps de l'Américain.

_- _…quand d'autres parties de ton corps paraissent, elles, bien réveillées.

Duo se serra un peu plus contre lui, sa respiration s'accélérant légèrement.

_- _C'est pourtant simple à comprendre. Il suffit que tu te retrouves dans le lit avec ton petit-ami, diablement sexy au passage, qui t'as allumé toute la soirée, avec donc une folle envie de te jeter sur lui, tout en aillant très mal dormis la nuit précédente. Tu vois c'est simple, mais si tu as besoin d'être dans le même état pour comprendre, tu veilles ce soir, tu cours partout toute la journée et on voit ça demain.

Heero le lâcha pour le serrer contre lui d'une main et lui lever le menton de l'autre.

_- _Pourquoi tu as mal dormis la nuit dernière ?

Le châtain leva les yeux au ciel en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait laissé échapper.

_- _Juste des cauchemars, t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Le Japonais lui caressa doucement la joue.

_- _Quoi comme cauchemars ?

L'Américain baissa les yeux.

_- _Rien de grave.

_- _Quoi comme cauchemars Duo ?

Il évita encore un moment son regard avant de répondre.

_- _Des trucs débiles je…

Heero soupira.

_- _Tu as rêvé que je te trompais ?

Duo écarquilla les yeux, surpris, puis se mit à rire, mal à l'aise.

_- _Oui, tu vois c'est complètement débile. J'ai même rêvé que c'était Quatre ton amant alors tu vois un peu le niveau du cauchemar. Il vaut mieux que j'évite d'en parler à Trowa.

Le Japonais semblait presque ne pas l'écouter, traçant des petits cercles avec le pouce sur son dos.

_- _Et tu en as vraiment conscience que c'est complètement débile ?

Le natté hésita un moment, puis laissa tomber son numéro qui ne trompait absolument pas Heero de toute façon.

_- _Mais oui je le sais… Mais c'était tellement réel. Ca avait l'air tellement…

Il se calla contre l'épaule du brun.

_- _Et puis il y avait d'autres choses… Il manquait des personnes… Je ne sais plus très bien qui, mais je sais que quand je pensais à Solo, ou à Kurt ça me rendait triste… Ca me faisait comme un trou, un manque…

Il se tut, laissant les mains du Japonais le calmer par ses caresses apaisantes.

_- _Et ça t'as angoissé longtemps ?

Duo laissa un long moment passé avant de répondre.

_- _Une bonne partie de la nuit, ça c'est estompé au matin.

_- _Tu sais pourquoi ?

L'Américain se mit à rire et releva la tête.

_- _Oui je sais pourquoi. Parce qu'au matin tu t'es réveillé et avant même de prononcer un mot tu m'as serré contre toi et tu es resté comme ça un long moment.

Le Japonais caressa doucement les cheveux châtains.

_- _Mais c'est passé maintenant. C'était juste un cauchemar.

_- _Duo tu…

Il plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de parler.

_- _C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pour ça. Ca va aller, je ne veux pas te faire perdre ton temps avec ça…

Heero tiqua sur les mots, ceux-ci étant si semblables à ceux qu'il avait prononcés avant de tomber dans le coma. Une douleur sourde monta en lui. Il se pencha vers l'Américain pour l'embrasser longuement et le serra ensuite contre lui. Le natté ne comprit pas bien ce qu'il se passait mais l'émotion dans cette étreinte était tellement forte qu'il y répondit machinalement. Le brun s'approcha d'une de ses oreilles.

_- _Tu ne seras jamais une gêne Duo… Jamais. Tout ce qui touche à toi prend une valeur particulière et au-dessus de tout. Et rien de tout ça ne me gênera jamais.

Le natté ne comprit pas bien où le Japonais était allé chercher tout ça ni quand il avait avoué qu'il ne voulait surtout pas être une gêne. Mais il se sentit apaisé par ces mots qu'il semblait pourtant avoir déjà entendu un soir. Un soir noir, rouge et emplit de tristesse cachée par les sourires. Ne sachant pas d'où il tirait ce souvenir, il sourit à Heero de cette façon particulière et l'embrassa longuement.

_- _Merci.

Il repoussa doucement le brun jusqu'à le faire s'allonger et il s'étendit à son tour sur lui. Il savoura longuement ses mots, les repassant indéfiniment dans sa tête. Puis machinalement ses mains effleurèrent le corps du Japonais. Les effleurements devinrent des caresses qui allèrent titiller les points sensibles de ce corps sous lui qui commençait à réagir. Les mains d'Heero recommencèrent elles aussi à se promener sur le corps du natté. Les caressèrent se firent plus pressées, les deux corps devenant avides de contacts. Les respirations s'accélérèrent tandis que des poings se crispèrent sur des draps ou des cheveux. Leurs deux cœurs battaient de plus en plus rapidement.

Duo posa la main sur le font du brun au-dessus de lui, écartant quelques mèches de cheveux.

_- _Heero ?

Le Japonais entendant le natté l'appeler, il stoppa tout mouvement et leva les yeux vers lui.

_- _Qu'est-ce que tu ferais pour moi ?

Il écarquilla les yeux, complètement pris au dépourvu.

_- _Quoi ?

L'Américain ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer en attendant une réponse.

_- _Ce que je ferais pour toi ?

Le châtain sourit, comme un peu honteux de sa question.

_- _Je t'offrirais le monde dans des rubans.

Duo sentit son sourire s'élargir irrésistiblement et se laissa griser par le mélange de ce bien-être avec toutes les sensations qui se mélangeaient déjà dans sa tête. Tout n'était plus que Heero, ses mots dans son oreille, ses yeux bleus fixés sur lui, ses mains dans ses cheveux, sa peau contre la sienne, son corps bientôt en lui. Tout n'était que lui. Et savoir que c'était réciproque l'emplissait d'un bonheur fou.

Heero regarda cette expression de bien-être se lire sur le visage du natté, se traduire dans les mouvements de son corps. Cette satisfaction béate filtrant à travers son sourire. Ce plaisir fou danser dans ses yeux. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il parvenait à le voir ainsi, il sentit son cœur devenir de plus en plus léger en voyant ce bonheur muet et délicieusement égoïste être exprimé par le corps entier du natté.

_- _Quel monde ?

Heero se pencha lentement à son oreille et lui chuchota sur le ton d'une confidence :

_- _Celui qui sera pour toi le meilleurs de tous.

**The end**

**

* * *

**  
'ala

Je sais, à première vue ça ne fait pas très joyeux comme fic, mais si vous y réfléchissez, ce n'est pas si triste que ça. Hm, bon si… C'est un peu triste ( surtout pour Quatre é.è )… Mais ce n'est pas trop sombre, parce que malgré tout, ils y vivent heureux dans ce monde Heero et Duo.

Il y a quand même un petit happy end.

Si je vous assure avec du recul c'est un happy end. Un happy end à ma façon quoi ;p

Pour le titre, comme promis je vous explique son origine. Il vient de la chanson « Change the world » d'Eric Clapton. Le refrain étant «_ so only in my dream...I can change the world. I wanna be the sunlight in your univers. You are take my love, and it's really something good. Baby if I could, change... the world…_ » Je la trouvais très appropriée ;-)

Enfin bref… J'espère que ça vous a plu. Et surtout, que ça a plu à Yami parce qu'au départ c'est quand même un cadeau d'anniversaire pour elle :-)

Bon et bien, à une prochaine fic alors (ce n'est pas les idées qui manquent mais plutôt le temps xx )

Brisby n'en retard

(1) moi ? Avoir une idée de fic derrière la tête ? XD

Bon d'abord je vais écrire toutes celles que j'ai en tête, ensuite on verra ;)


End file.
